Last Punishment
by Alphaphantom
Summary: Blood... that was the last straw for Pitch. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me gone... that little "Fuzzball of Fluff" as he always seemed to call me.
1. In the Beggining

The whole premise of this one is that Pitch turned Jack into a Bombay kitten. Which if u don't know what kind of cat that is; its black fur (I'm making in with light blue eyes) and dark grey markings. It is a relatively small cat, almost as big as an American Shorthair/Longhair. Even though I'm the kitten I'm even smaller than that.

Last Punishment

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

I meowed softly and rubbed my ears against Pitch's chest, purring softly. He chuckled softly and rubbed his fingers against them. I purred louder and curled up in his lap and shut my eyes.

After I had woken up, I started needing on his chest. He growled sharply and grabbed me by my scruff. I mewed in surprise and looked at him as he brought me to eye level.

"Don't do that again, it hurts," he whispered. I purred in response and rubbed my ears on his hand holding me up.

He laughed darkly and dropped me onto the floor. I sat and looked up at him, pleadingly. He kicked me softly and I dashed off away, hissing. I ran into our bedroom and curled up at the foot of the bed, still purring as I start needing on the blankets, careful not to rip them.

He cackled darkly as he walked in. I hissed loudly and arched my back up. He smirked at me and sand grabbed my tail yanking it. I swiped at it but it disappeared. I turned back and he was right there, staring into my eyes. I hissed louder and swiped at him. I hit his cheek and blood came spilling out onto the floor.

His look changed from enjoyment to pure hatred. I hissed louder, trying to get him to go away.

Sand came up from behind me and grabbed my tail, yanking me up by it. He glared darkly at me as I was held into the air by my tail. I hissed louder and swiped harder at him, my claws at full extent, extremely pissed. He laughed darkly and smirked, watching me swing helplessly by my tail. I growled and hissed more. I meowed angrily, but he just watched. I lunged at him but the sand held me back.

The sand deposited me back on the bed. I lunged at him and dragged my claws down every inch of skin exposed. Blood ran down my claws and his bloody body. I jumped back onto the bed and sand held me down. I put my ears hard down against my head and hissed. He formed sand in his hand and made a whip. I hissed louder and fought against the sand hard, biting and clawing.

I had struggled out and made a jump out, just as the whip slashed my back hard. I meowed loudly and hissed at him, laying back. A huge stinging/burning pain was in my back and I could still feel pain in my tail. I laid down and hoped it would all just go away.

In an instant, he was gone, nothing but a whisper was left.

"Hurt me one more time, and it'll be death…" his voice trailed off. I put my head under my paws and shivered slightly, curling up and fell asleep, scared for my life the following day.


	2. Never Look Back

What's up people?! Bored and had time… so here's chapter 2… well… here u go…

Last Punishment

Chapter 2: Never Look Back

I purred softly as I slept on the pillow right above his head as he slept. My eyes flashed open as I felt something dark enter the room. He awoke and smiled. I arched my back and hissed loudly. He ran his hand across my back to calm me down. I purred softly and curled up next to him. He beckoned the spirit closer so he wouldn't have to carry me over. I hissed slightly and growled as the spirit came closer to us.

It grabbed my chin hard and forced me to look up. I arched my back and hissed louder, clawing him on the cheek. It looked insulted and hit my head. I meowed angrily and bit it hard on the hand. Pitch grabbed me softly and scratched under my chin softly. I let go of it and purred, curling back up.

"You seem to know how well this animal ticks," It spoke. It's voice was crackly and rough against my eardrums.

"This 'animal' is one of my beloved human pets," he said and looked at me as I slept soundlessly.

"It doesn't look or act human," It said with a heavy glare at me.

"Yes, well,... 'it' has a name, and it's Jack… Jack Frost…" he said, looking up at it bored.

It smirked at me and grabbed me by the scruff, bring me to eyes level. I meowed in surprise and looked at him, growling.

"This is the legendary 'Jack Frost'?" It scoffed and threw me onto the bed back to him.

"If you don't believe me then I can show you," he said and pressed his thumb against the markings on my head. I put my ears back and changed with a dark purple light.

I was human again. I laughed and looked at him.

The spirit was impressed. It really was Jack Frost. It grabbed my hood and bound my arms back. I looked at Pitch, hoping he'd tell me what was going on. It pulled me out of the lair and away. Far, away.

I was bound by thick chains and I glared up at it.

"If I might ask to not be so mean… what's your name?" I asked, glaring slightly at it.

"Evanescence," it said simply.

I gasped loudly and fought hard against the chains, trying to get away from the dark spirit I know was going to hurt me badly.

Evanescence smirked and grabbed me by the arms hard and forced me down. He made a whip and slashed me hard. It disappeared and he made a dagger and dragged it hard across my chest, ripping me open.

"Stop," I begged and panted hard.

"Fine…" I whispered in my ear and faded away.

I was speed healing so I'd be ready next time he came back. Now I know why Pitch had changed me back. I let out an ear piercing scream as I came to a full realization.

I hope you guys liked it! BTW Evanescence is another meaning like: To disappear, or not be seen, to slowly fade away. That's why I made Jack freak out so much. I hope you've already found out my evil plan for poor Jacky… 'til next time…


	3. The Escape

Hey sry, but now I'm on the Drama Team at school! YAYAY!

Last Punishment Chapter 3:

The Escape

As I let out my long, powerful scream, I was losing the internal battle with myself. Why had he let him take me? Why had he let me get hurt? Why was he letting me die here and rot? What was his gain from this? I knew he loved me… so why would HE be the one to plan it all? It didn't make sense at the time and I was just DIEING for answers.

I let out another scream and the spirit drifted to me, slapping me hard across the cheek. I yelped out and flinched back.

"What do you want? And what does my Love what you to do to me?" I asked, looking up at him tears in my eyes from the pain I've been experiencing.

He smirked and looked down at me lust in his eyes. "Your spouse wants me to get you prepared for what will happen once the child is born," He said roughly.

"Child?! What child?" I asked, horror in my eyes. Was I pregnant?

He smiled darkly and wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing a dagger to my throat. I gulped and looked away. He pressed it harder and I yelped out. He threw me down to the ground, chains still holding me down to it. He smiled at my now broken, pale form. I sobbed quietly, silent tears slipping down my face. I knew what he'd wanted now… I wasn't going to let him take our child!" I yelled, my eyes flashing a dangerous blue.

Pitch walked out of the shadows to me, clapping. "Very good. Now there's my good boy," He said softly and ran a hand across my stomach. I shut my eyes and leaned back against the marble of my prison. He smiled at me and broke off the chains.

"I think you're ready," He said and took my hand. I walked out with him and kissed him hard. For all he's done, I will always trust and love him, but now we had other things to consider for the moment.

Alright, the next chapter will be a time skip so the child will already be born, I hope you've enjoyed this and I will see you all within a week! Ta! ...


	4. Mommy Just Needs Sleep, Dear

Hey guys! Sry I know…. I have a lot of responsibilities right now with school and the drama team so… sry it took so long… well… here you go!

Last Punishment Chapter 4

"Mommy Just Needs to Sleep, Dear…"

"Mommy! Mommy!" I felt a small hand tug on the sleeve of my hoodie, my arm was covering my eyes, I was exhausted. No one ever tells you how tired you get once you have a child. I was no different even thought I was immortal. I uncovered my eyes to see bright golden ones staring at me and white hair nuzzling into me.  
"Hi, Sweety…. Listen…. Is daddy home yet?" I asked, sitting up and setting him in my lap.

"Not yet…. But I'm looking forward to it… he says he's gotta surprise for me…" He looked back at me and I was smiling brightly.

"He did?! Whoa, I wonder what it could be!" I said in wonder, acting out for him. He giggled and jumped down.

"I'll bet he's on his way right now," I said still acting for him. He laughed more and I stood up with him. "Come on... I'll bet we could find some nightmares to play with," I said. He jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Daddy said he'll teach me how to use my powers when I get older." He said bursting with joy. I smiled.

"I'll bet you'll be the best there ever was," I said and smiled brighter.

"LOVE!" I called out into the darkness.

"Just a second! Don't let Hielo come in yet!" Was the response I got. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll bet he's working on it right now," I said softly. Pitch walked out holding a glass box with something inside it. The box was cared to resemble ice, hence why we name our child that, something black and white within its contents. I smiled at him. It was time.

"Hielo, we need to tell you something… that we think it's time for. You see… you're not exactly human or really…. A child… but… more than that to us. We love you and no matter what happens I promise we will always so love you," I said and gasped out as I felt something trickle down my stomach. I looked down, dark blue blood was everywhere. 

I collapsed onto the ground. "Love… please… promise me… you'll take care of him…" I whispered. Pitch grasped a hold of me and sent sand to start healing me. I pushed him and it away.

"Love I'm tired and I've been here long enough already. Just let me go… And Hielo… promise me you'll listen to your father, he's a good man… Mommy just needs to sleep, Dear. I'll see you soon," I whispered and shut my eyes, inhaling for the final time and exhale.

Silence… that was all that accompanied the two who were left to fend for themselves in the world. I laid in the ground, six feet deep. My time had come. When will yours? Make the most of every moment… you never know when this'll happen to you…. But all stories eventually…. Point North….

I know I'm sry… I'm crying too…. I luv u all see u soon 3


End file.
